ABC del Amor
by Andshewasgone
Summary: Edward es un niño de 10 años que un día empieza a sentir cosas sobre su amiga de colegio Bella Swan, tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas para saber el significado del amor y del primer amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Edward es un niño de 10 años que un día empieza a sentir cosas sobre su amiga de colegio Bella Swan, tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas para saber el significado del amor y del primer amor.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la fabulosa y hermosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago travesuras y manipulo a los personajes. Hay Steph por que nos manipulas tú a nosotras ...y tampoco me pertenece la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

Toda la historia será Edward Pov.

**ABC Del amor.**

**Edward Pov. **

**Prologo.**

Para aquellos menos experimentados que yo, déjenme decirles algo sobre las niñas, básicamente son asquerosas, y la verdad como yo lo veo no hay vuelta de hoja, y lo es desde que estaba en primero…o segundo año, se comentaba que te pegaban los piojos.

No sabíamos que eran los piojos entonces, toda la banda pensaba que si una niña te tocaba algo horrible podía pasar.

Que razón teníamos.

Este soy yo ahora me enamore desde hace 2 semanas y media y es un sufrimiento que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. No les voy a mentir, todo lo que se sobre las mujeres, el amor, los pájaros y las malditas abejas, lo aprendí en las ultimas 2 semanas y media, pero cuando tienes 10 años 2 semanas y media pueden ser toda una vida.

Ok seré sincero si están esperando una gran historia de amor vean otra cosa, pero si quieren ver una historia de amor yo se las contare.

Mis padres, campamento La Push, en las playas de Washington, 1984, mi padre tenia 19 años y era el medico y profesor deportivo estrella, mi mama era consejera, muchos dicen que se parecía a Elizabeth Reaser; lo que paso a la luz de la luna, es lo que en mi casa llamamos " Historia Antigua",

Ahora mi papa duerme en el sofá, por una extraña exigencia del código de divorcios en Nueva York, ni mi mama, ni mi papa, pueden abandonar nuestro apartamento, hasta que el divorcio este firmado, sellado y entregado.

Esta mejor decirles que este no es el mejor ambiente para vivir.

En especial desde que mi mama comenzó a volver a salir; esta peor que te confundan con tu madre por teléfono? Esa es una historia de amor, esto es una prueba de que el amor se acaba,

Por que tuve que descubrir este ridículo dolor dentro de mi? , por que hace 2 semanas y media antes de toda esta tontería del amor, era realmente feliz, había música, deportes y muchas aventuras.

Ah Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, por que tuviste que entrar a mi vida! , a quien engaño, la conozco desde kínder, hasta se puede decir que fuimos amigos, bueno eso hasta primer año que callo la cortina de hierro, las niñas de un lado, y los niños del otro.

Ella seguía ahí por supuesto, tengo las fotografías que lo demuestras, pero yo no sabia que existía…vivía en un mundo de hombres.

**¿Reviwes?**

**Hey aquí de nuevo yo, pues algunos no se pero creo que habran visto la película y tal vez a la mayoría le habrá gustado a los que no la han visto se las recomiendo. Esta idea se me ocurrió por que inmediata mente pensé en Edward y Bella asi que jaja espero que la disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Quién quiere ir a la tienda?-dijo Emmet.

-Ya no quiero ayudarte a robar dulces mas!-dijo Jasper.

-A pero no te molesta cuando te los comes!- le grito Emmet a Jasper.

-No seré el vigía lo siento-dijo Jasper.

Oigan ya son las 5, me voy-les dije.

No vas a jugar con nosotros?- dijo Jacob.

No veré a papa para practicar football.-le mencione.

Tu y tu padre están locos!- me grito Emmet; es que mi padre y yo teníamos un plan, yo iba a ser el Tigers Wood de los pateadores.

¿Ves lo que te digo hijo? Si te dedicas a una meta y solo a una, desde joven, conseguirás todo lo que deseas. A hora patea!-me dijo.

Ven? Antes de Bella tenia una vida plena.

Ya se nos hizo tarde, tu madre tendrá tu cena esperándote-me dijo

Papa me pudo meter a karate?-le pregunte.

Karate?-me dijo interrogante.

Si es un arte marcial no?-le dije.

Que tiene eso con ser pateador?-me dijo.

No lo se..no me hará daño-le dije.

Cuanto cuesta?-me pregunto.

Me dejas?-le dije ahora suplicando.

Si no me cuesta un ojo de la cara, tal vez te ayude con tu flexibilidad-termino sonriendo.

Mi primer error fue tomar esa maldita clase de karate.

El karate no se basa en la fuerza-dijo el maestro Molina-el karate representa la destreza, representa la disciplina.

De repente sonó la campana y ahí estaba, el primer día me dio gusto verla, un rostro conocido en la clase.

Ooh!, señorita Swan que gusto tenerla con nosotros-dijo el maestro.

Discúlpeme por llegar tarde, mi clase de tap de alargo-dijo.

No conocía a nadie en la clase.

Si logran dominar el karate lograran dominar todo-dijo-con fuerza HIKE!

Ahora de Frente!-dijo

Kia!-decíamos nosotros.

Golpe medio!-dijo.

Kia!-decíamos.

Todos avanzaran en este curso a su ritmo, los que aprueben para el cinturón amarillo, tendrán el amarillo, el que apruebe rojo…rojo.-respiro-se trata de buscar su desarrollo personal-son fuerza HEY!-paramos.

Ahora todos escojan un compañero-dijo-todos tendrán un sparring.

O las terribles danzas de las parejas 20 segundos de pura tortura.

Hola-me dijo Bella.

Que tal?-le dije.

Yo no quería una niña como sparring. Ustedes si?

Okay, déjenme decirles algo sobre –Bella Swan.

Bella no era la niña mas bonita de la clase, esa era Tanya Denali, tampoco la segunda esa era Jessica Stanley, no Bella Swan era la tercera, pero WOW! Esa chica dominaba el karate!

Practicábamos en la clase, pero no mal interpreten, no éramos realmente amigos, solo éramos amigos en el karate.

En la escuela todo seguía igual, en lo que respecta al mundo del mundo real, la cortina de hierro seguía en su lugar.

Pero al ponernos esos trajes blancos, podíamos superar nuestras multiples diferencias y pelear como iguales. Tan solo había un pequeño problema yo era pésimo en el karate.

KIA!-grito Bella, rompiendo la tabla de madera.

Todos felicitamos a nuestra compañera Isabella Swan por ganarse el cinturón amarillo-dijo el señor Molina.

Muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo.

Kalakawua-Dijo el maestro.

Kalakawua- dijomos nosotros.

Eso rompia todos mis paradigmas.

**¿REVIWES?**


	3. Chapter 3

Las niñas maduran mas rápido que los niños-me dijo Bella.

Mentira los niños somos mas maduros que las niñas- le dije en desacuerdo.

Es cierto Edward, existen estudios, las niñas caminan primero, hablan primero, lo veo en la clase de mi hermanita Alice- me dijo- los niños de su edad parecen retrasados.

No hay razón para no conseguir mi cinturón amarillo en una semana-le dije.

No lo tomas enserio- me dijo.

Claro que lo tomo enserio-le dije en protesta.

No practicas-me dijo.

Claro que practico-le dije.

Cuando practicas?- me dijo.

Todo el día!- le dije.

Deberías de practicar conmigo-me dijo invitándome-a si mejorarías.

Bueno, practiquemos-le dije.

A que hora?- me pregunto.

No se…Esta tarde-le dije.

Perfecto!-me dijo-oh!-rayos a hora que-debo hacer algo, participaré en una boda en unas semanas-me dijo-me debo de probar ropa serán solo 5 mtos. Lo prometo-me dijo sonriendo.

Clásico en las mujeres, te amarran y te arrastran. Mi mama me ha llevado a muchas zapaterías con ese truco.

Hay algo peor que comprar vestidos?, enserio!, preferiría que me arrancaran las uñas de los pies con pinzas, a pasar 5 mtos. En una tienda.

Su nana estaba tejiendo y su hermanita…me daba miedo HJUM.

De repente salió con un vestido rosa.

Pero que es esto?, pq siento este cosquilleo, que es esta criatura hermosa que esta parada en frente de mi?

Que te parece?-me dijo.

Vas a ser la mas bonita del cortejo!-le dijo su nana.

Se volteo hacia mi-Soy la mayor de todas las niñas-me dijo.

Esteem… quien se va a casar- le pregunte.

La hermana de mama, es extraño, lleva 7 meses de embarazo- me dijo.

En ese momento Bella supero a Tanya Denali, supero a Jessica Stanley, en ese momento vi a Bella y me sentí tan...Confundido.

Es una niña, yo debo odiar a las niñas! No ponerme nervioso cuando hable con una, ni que se me trabe la lengua. Era Bella Swan la conocí en jardín de niños!

Y de repente me caí de mi scooter.

Estas bien? – me dijo preocupada.

Emm… si así me bajo, es la moda- le dije.

Al invitarme a practicar karate en su casa, algo me quedo claro, Bella iba a la primaria 87 por que sus papas creían en la educación publica, y creer en la educación publica, no era un lujo que mi familia pudiera darse.

Los señores Swan, sus padres, son dueños de la telenovela "Medianoche", que se ve a diario. A si que tenían algo de dinero.

Hay mira eso, has visto eso?-le dijo su nana-yo sabría que tus padres los mantendrían unidos no lo dije?-termino.

Vamos a practicar a mi cuarto-dijo sonrojada.

Okay-le dije.

Por que, no es digno de ti sube a la carreta!- es lo ultimo que oí.

Si el karate requiere concentración, yo estaba concentrado en ese cuarto rosa, por que ahí estaba, en su hábitat, solo con ella.

KIA-dijo cuando me venció.

Que es eso? Fressias?

Que te llevo al karate?- me pregunto, estábamos en la terraza descansando.

Que me llevo? Le pregunte, asintió-James Fischer- le dije.

James Fischer?-me pregunto.

Si no has visto a ese tipo!-le dije

James Fischer es el chico mas aterrador del lado oeste, esta en quinto año, aunque debería estar en secundaria. Es un gigante, reprobó 2 veces de primero a quinto.

Con el paso que va saldrá de la preparatoria hasta los 27 años! Y habrá aterrorizado a toda una generación del barrio oeste.

Temes que vaya a golpearte?- me dijo burlona.

No nono –le dije- es que quiero estar preparado cuando llegue ese día.

A quien engañaba, estaba aterrorizado! Fischer siempre a estado parado en el metro de la 72 y Broadway. No pasaba por esa esquina desde octubre.

Pues debemos practicar mas-me dijo.

Si claro, tenemos que trabajar en los movimientos- le dije.

Je, yo decía en otro momento-me dijo- ya se hizo tarde.

Em si claro, en otro momento, ya si hizo tarde si- le dije.

Si-me dijo.

Como pude decir eso! Olvídalo Edward y enfréntalo.

Me levante y cuando iba a cruzar la puerta me pegue con el cristal.

Estas bien?- me pregunto.

Si, así acostumbro a entrar-le dije.

Mírenla viviendo esta vida perfecta, en frente del parque, es tan sencilla, de pronto, todo el mundo de Bella me pareció atractivo, sus padres con todo su éxito, su nana que la cuida desde pequeña y su hermanita adoptada salvada de un orfanato en Italia.

Y yo con una familia que esta a punto de a parecer en el programa del Dr. Phil.

Estaba jugando en mi casa cuando de pronto tocaron mi papa fue a abrir.

Hola se encuentra Esme?-le pregunto Aro a mi papa.

Si-le dijo- Esme ya llego tu…amigo-le dijo-ahí esta, ya viene, estem, yo soy su… esposo.

Solo veinte minutos de video ya a dormir-me dijo.

Claro-le respondí y me beso en la frente-te quiero.

Carlisle, Aro-dije a mi papa-Aro, Carlisle.

Si claro, ya nos conocimos en la puerta-respondió mi papa.

A claro-dijo-vamonos-le dijo a Aro.

Esto del divorcio es una situación muy difícil para todos, no es culpa de nadie, solo son personas muy diferentes, y aunque solo tengo 10 años y medio lo tome como todo un hombre.

Yo no estoy dicidendo que soy un niño descuidado, tampoco quiero que piensen que mis padres son unos irresponsables, pero desde hace un año, he podido recorrer la ciudad, bueno no toda, solo unas 9 manzanas.

El planetario norte, parque Riverside al oeste, Central Park al este, la calle 72 al sur. En estas manzanas soy dueño de la ciudad.

Bella vivía en la calle 81 al norte unas calles lejos de mi territorio, cuando empecé a pasar por…casualidad, frente su edificio conocía tierras desconocidas.

Eran vacaciones la próxima clase de karate seria dentro de 3 dias; saben cuantos Swan en la guía telefónica de Manhattan…2.

Uno era una carnicería en de Village, y créanme…el otro tampoco era el de ella.

Que podía hacer solo olgazanear y esperar.

Rayos!, su portero me esta viendo.

Hay no! Ahí esta!, no tenia un plan de urgencia si la veía.

Va saluda, ve, acercate a ella….. se ve muy ocupada, agarre mi scooter y Sali corriendo, mejor hablo con ella otro día. Cobarde! , menzo! , como puedes ser tan débil!, no soy débil, solo soy humano.

Que le iba a decir? " solo pasaba por aquí" eso es patético!, eres débil y patético, y vas a estar solo el resto de tu vida! Perdedor!

No me importa prefiero estar solo que soportar esta miseria y tormento.

Cuando…

**¿REVIEWS?**

**EE AQUÍ EL OTRO CAPITULO ASI QUE TAL VEZ SUBA EL PROXIMO **


	4. Chapter 4

Cuidado niño!-la nana.

Edward?-dijo Bella.

Emm…hola, yo ..yo solo pasaba por aquí-le dije.

Vives por aquí?-me pregunto.

Vivo en la 73 y West End, todo depende de cómo se delimiten los barrios-le dije.

Así o más tonto me quieren.

Ah y ustedes a donde van ?- le pregunte.

Mi hermanita tiene una fiesta solo llevo mi libro…quieres venir?-me pregunto sonrojada.

Emm yo?-le dije y asintió-estem claro.

Todavía no te aburres?-me pregunto.

No todavía no-le dije en broma.

Mira-me señalo a un niño y a una niña-esos niños son de la misma edad, ella habla y se comunica con las manos, el solo babea sobre un pastel.

Te apuesto que no son de la misma edad-le dije.

Quieres apostar?-me dijo en burla.

Un dólar a que no-le dije siguiéndole.

Me compras un helado?-me dijo.

No tu vas a comprármelo-le dije sonriendo.

Disculpe?-le pregunto a la señora que estaba con los bebes-ese es su hijo?-le pregunto.

Si-le dijo.

Cuantos años tiene?-le pregunto.

Tiene 2 y medio- le dijo.

Y sabe cuantos años tiene la nena?-le dijo

Es 3 meses menor-nos dijo.

Volteo y arqueo una ceja en modo de victoria.

Eso no prueba nada-le dije.

Mírenla, habían visto a alguien mas bella, y es totalmente inteligente. Mi tipo…wow! Ni siquiera sabia que tenia un tipo.

Si pudiera escabullirme de la nana.

Quieres ir por tu helado? Le pregunte.

Ahora?-me pregunto.

Si claro, solo si quieres uno-le dije.

Podemos ir por un helado?-le pregunto a su nana.

Si pero no tarden mucho-dijo y saco un billete.

No guárdelo yo tengo que pagar – le dije.

Mi primera cita, el derrochador, Hägen Dasz solo para ti nena. Por que no tengo nada que decirle? Y por que no voltea a verme? Soy tan despreciable? Apesto?

Y vienes mucho a Central Park ?- le pregunte.

Que clase de pregunta es esa? Cuanto me odio.

Vivo en frente de la calle-me dijo-y tu? Eres mas de Riverside no?

Yo? Si soy mas de Riverside-le dije-ese es el parque, pero Central Park es bonito, ya había venido aquí antes-le dije.

Strawberry Fields(**N/A:Campo de Fresas XD**) ¿sabes por que se llama asi?- le dije.

Es una canción de los Beatles no?- me pregunto.

Si es el orfanato en Liverpool donde John Lennon tocaba con sus amigos que vivian ahí-le dije.

Encerio?-me pregunto.

Si-le dije.

No sabia eso, que interesante-me dijo.

Lleve a Bella a un recorrido por el parque que enloquecía al que sea, ese es mi Central Park, mi Nueva York.

…..Solian tener rebaños y cientos de ovejas-le dije-que tenían en estos jardines, y luego le dieron al pastor un empleo en el Zoologico, cuidando a los leones.**(N/A: el león y la oveja xD)**

No vivía el pastor en Taber on the Green?-me pregunto.

Si ahí vivía-le dije.

Ves esos edificios de alla?-le señale.

Si-me dijo.

Cuando era pequeño creía que eran barcos piratas que peleaban-le dije.

No sabia que te gustaban los piratas?-me dijo sonriendo.

Los supere con el tiempo-le dije sonriendo.

Ahí se casara mi tia la próxima semana-me señalo el lugar.

La Casa Flotante? A que buena onda-le dije-Bajecita-le dije en broma.

Ah no es algo que me emocione-me dijo-mi tia me lo pidió cuando tenia 4 años, pero no sabíamos que un novio tardaría 7 años en pedírselo-me dijo.

Que gracioso-le dije.

Fui Amable y gentil todo lo que debe hacerse en la primera cita.

Quizás deberías practicar más karate- le dije.

Mas bien tu lo nescesitas-me dijo.

Estoy asi de poco de conseguirlo-le dije.

Creo que un poco más grande-me dijo ella.

Que tal mañana?-le dije.

El sábado no puedo, tengo violonchelo en la mañana y en la tarde tengo tap-me dijo

Tap? A que hora sales del tap?- le pregunte.

Lo siento después tengo un ritual de la princesa india con mi padre-me dijo

Era mas fácil impedir una guerra entre hombres lobo y vampiros que salir con esta chica.

Princesa india?-le pregunte.

Si es un ritual entre mi papa y yo, lo hace para no sentirse mal por no pasar tanto tiempo conmigo-me dijo.

Y el domingo?-le pregunte.

El domingo esta bien –me dijo sonriendo.

En la mañana?-le dije.

En la mañana tengo clase, pero por la tarde puedo-me dijo.

Clase? Que clase?- le pregunte.

Es para mi examen de admisión-me dijo-mis padres quieren que vaya a Etic Culture o a Trinity-me dijo.

Colego privado?-pregunte-encerio?

Es probable que no entre, tal vez repruebe el examen-me dijo.

Wow! Que significa eso? Iba a reprobar por mi? A caso le gusto?

Casi me matas de un susto!-grito la nana-donde estabas!

Disculpa, nosotros estábamos…..-dijo pero fue interrumpida.

Sentirlo no es suficiente, tienes 11 años estamos en NY, y no puedes anadar sola, ya es hora de que se despidan-dijo,

El domingo por la tarde?-pregunto.

De acuerdo-dije.

Quizás debería ir a tu casa-me dijo

Mi casa?-pregunte.

Verán desde que mi papa se mudo al sofá, perdí el interés de que me visiten.

Perfecto-le dije.

Hasta entonces-y se fue.

Jamás me sienti tan lleno de vida, tenia una cita con Bella. Existe una edad para vivir en una ciudad mejor que esta?

El domingo tiene que llegar rápido. Que día era hoy? O no era viernes! Ah una eternidad!

Le machuque el pie a un señor y a una chica.

Lo siento!-les dije.

Hola señor Edward!-me saludo Ben, era el encargado del elevador.

Hola Ben-le dije.

Como van esas patadas?-me pregunto.

Patadas? Ahora estoy en karate-le dije.

Con que karate-me dijo-debes ver el programa de "Artes Marciales Extremas con Mike Chat.

Mike Chat?-le dije-lo voy a ver.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el elevador cuando una chica grito:

Esperen!-dijo.

Claro! Para eso estoy yo Angela-le dijo sonriente.

Muchas gracias Ben!-le dijo.

Dejamos a la chica en el piso 3.

La nueva inquilina del 3G es de Estocolmo-me dijo.

Entiendo-le dije.

Y me subió hata mi piso.

_Mike chat sabe que las exhibiciones son especiales en los torneos marciales, de hecho Mike es el Tony Hawk de las artes marciales.- _decía mi televisión_-es el primero en las artes marciales extremas-_cuando salte y cai.

Hola ma!-le dije a mi mama ovio.

Hola-me dijo leyendo su libro.

Estaba pensando que nescesito un corte de cabello-le dije.

Un corte de cabello?-me dijo por fin viéndome a la cara.

Okay, te lo hare mañana-me dijo.

Verán este es un tema delicado en la casa, por que hasta ahora mi mama me había ello todos mis cortes de cabellos, no he dicho que no haya aprendido un par de cosas en estos años, pero no seria llamarle una profesional.

Es que no se talvez prodriamos ir a otro lado-le dije.

Ir?-me pregunto.

Si como a una peluquería-le dije.

Y gastar por un corte?-me dijo.

No a un lugar caro-le dije.

No seas tonto yo te lo corte-me dijo finalizando el tema.

Siguiente recurso.

Papa yo creo que ya es tiempo de que mi mama me deje de cortar el cabello, no crees?-le dije.

Y en cuanto a Giambi no confió en ese tipo-dijo un viejito-no confio en que cuide el partido, tiene sentido, que crees que tendríamos que hacer con ese tipo? Ponerlo en una placa o algo parecido.

Oiga podría cortarle por las orejas-le dije.

Claro claro-dijo

Vuala!-dijo dejándome verme.

Wow! Los 12 dolares que mejor he gastado, mirenme me veía sexy.

Estaba jugando bascket cuando Jasper me pego.

Que te pasa! –le dije.

Era una entrada legitima-me dijo.

Me diste duro!-le dije

Ten – me dio el balón.

Noo! No nescesito perdedores-se que exagere pero no quería arruinar mi peinado para mi clase de karate.

**¿REVIEWS?**

**HOLA HOLA aquí esta el otro capitulo, lo prometido es deuda, mañana subiré otros 2 asi que por fa déjenme reviews por que todos sabemos que los reviews ayudan al autor o no? Gracias a los que me dieron reviews y gracias a los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Me pare frente al espejo…nuevamente.

Que hay bonita?-decía normal.

Que tal nena?-decía con voz grave.

Hola Bella Swaaan- decía como tonto.

Sonó de repente mi timbre.

Yo abro- les grite a mis padres.

Corri rápido al timbre para hablar con Ben.

Señor Edward la señorita Bella lo busca-me dijo.

Que suba-le dije.

Me odiaba por sentir lo que sentía-hola-ademas esto es ridículo es solo una chica, no es Ronaldinho o algo parecido.

De repente entro ella por el elevador.

Hola-me dijo.

Hola-le dije.

Mi mama vino a dejarme, vendrá por mi a las 5 y quince estas de acuerdo?-me dijo.

Si , a la hora que quiera-le dije.

Ben me dio un signo de muy bien yo solo negué con la cabeza y Bella creyó que era hacia ella.

Ven, es por acá-le dije-te acuerdas del departamento?-pregunte.

Si, ha pasado tanto tiempo-me dijo sonriendo.

De repente mi mama salió y se nos quedo mirando.

Má, ella es Bella Swan, la recuerdas verdad?-le dije.

Si, si del jardín del niños claro, no te veía hace siglos, pero mírate Bells que grande estas-le dijo sonriendo.

Hola señora Cullen-le saludo simpática.

Practicaremos karate-le dije.

Sonó el timbre y mi mama fue hacia el-si?-pregunto.

Señora Cullen, Aro acaba de llegar, lo hago subir?-le pregunto Ben.

Si claro-le respondió-pues no sabría que iban a jugar así no habría hecho planes-nos dijo.

No vamos a jugar-le dije-practicaremos karate.

Quieres algo?-me pregunto.

Estamos bien, no te preocupes-le dije.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y mama fue a abrir.

Quien es Aro?-me pregunto Bella.

Mama tiene novio-le dije.

Se saludaron y pasaron-Hola!-me dijo con una palmada en las manos.

Aro, ella es Bella Swan, amiga de Edward-le dijo mi mama.

Es todo un placer, Bella Swan-le dijo sonriendo.

Igual-respondió ella.

Quieren que detenga el elevador?-pregunto Ben.

Si! Gracias-le dijo mi mama-traeré mi abrigo-y salió para la habitación.

Hay algo mas ridículo que tu, tu chica y el novio de tu mama todos juntos sin nada que decirse?

No hagas nada que yo no haría- me dijo Aro.

Eso es más ridículo.

Estaré antes de la cena, Okay?-me dijo mi ma.

Si-le dije-adiós.

No sabia que tus padres se habían divorciado-me dijo Bella.

Bueno, no oficialmente-le dije- es un proyecto en el que han estado trabajando desde hace año y medio-le dije- y mama decidió que ya es momento de seguir con su vida-explique.

Que mala onda-me dijo.

Si bueno, las cosas pasan por algo, no?-le dije-quieres ver algo divertido?-la invite y asintió.

Hace unas semanas mi mama dejo abierta su carpeta de archivos de .

Esta es la lista de hombres de 45 años que viven en NY que buscan esposa, casi siempre la segunda o la tercerda-le dije

Todos son iguales-me dijo graciosa.

Si asi le gustan-le dije igual.

Mira! Aquí esta Aro-abrio la carpeta-"soy un tipo que tienda a tomar todo encerio en la vida, me agrada la tranquilidad y ….

Basta de mama y sus sueños romanticos, esto se trataba de Bella y yo, estábamos en mi casa y solos, era momento de ….PELEAR!

Ese día estaba recordando a mi maestro, mi inspiración, el Sr. Mike Chat.

"_Es un baile Edward, guíala tu no ella a ti"-me decía_.

Estábamos peleando realmente bien, cuando de repente cai sobre ella.

"_Besala, ahora!"-me dijo Mike._

"_No, no que asco!"-le dije._

"_Te lo aseguro, no es asqueroso" me dijo_

De repente ella estaba sobremi.

" _Oh, como dejaste que hiciera eso!-me dijo Mike._

"_Las niñas maduran antes que los niños"-le dije._

"_no es cierto, no dejes que te lave el cerebro con esas cosas-me dijo-los niños son mas fuertes"._

No tenia idea de lo que ella estaba pensando, era un misterio para mi, ¿quería besar a Bella Swan?...supongo que si.

Quería hacerlo mas que nada en la Tierra.

Te gustaría…un….Gatorade?-le pregunte.

En que estaba pensando, en serio la iba a besar, tiene 11 años y yo 10 bueno 10 y tres cuartos, ella es de mayo y yo de septiembre.

Que son todos esos nombres?-me pregunto viendo el refrigerador con puras etiquetas.

Ha, son las cosas de mama y papa-le dije.

Y nos es duro?-me pregunto.

Ha! No, yo puedo tomar de cualquiera-le dije.

No, si no que aun vivan juntos-me dijo.

Puede que me este enamorando de ella, pero no es para que me terape.

No crees que será mas fácil cuando todo termine?-me dijo.

A que te refieres?-le dije.

A no se que todo vuelva a empezar-me dijo.

Ha, pues no se creo-le dije sinceramente.

Quien crees que se ira?-me pregunto.

Creo que papa-le dije.

Ya ha estado buscando casa?-me pregunto.

No, no he visto-le dije.

Quizás deberíamos ayudarle a buscar-me dijo.

Resulta que los papas de Bella tenían como pasatiempo buscar departamentos, no compraban ninguno, pero desde que tuvo uso de razón la llevaban a visitar casas, sabia lo que hacia.

C.P.L?-pregunte confundido.

Chimenea para leños-me dijo-cuanto quieren?

Es demasiado lo que están pidiendo-le dije.

Si-me dijo después de ver el periódico.

En perfecto estado significa que debe demolerse-me dijo-este me gusta" vista romantica al parque, chimenea para leños, atico y pisos de madera" tiene 2 habitaciones podrías quedarte cuando quisieras….llamamos?-me pregunto.

Que!-le dije

Agarramos el teléfono y lo llevamos hasta mi cuarto.

Hola Propiedades Issac-dijo una voz de hombre.

Si, es Issac?-pregunto ella-queremos ir a ver el atico con vista romantica, algo en el rango de lo que usted ofrece.

Quizás es cierto, quizás las chicas maduran primero que los niños ¿yo podría hablar asi?

Que tal mañana por la tarde?-me pregunto.

Mañana por la tarde-pense-si claro! Le dije.

Si estaría perfecto-dijo volviendo a la llamada-a las 3? Si a las 3 estaria perfecto, hasta pronto-dijo y colgó.

De repente se abrió la puerta de entrada.

Amigo estas aquí?-dijo

Guardalos ya –le dije.

Traje unos nuevos tees, son de titanio…-y paro el la puerta.

Hola-saludo Bella.

Pa es Bella Swan, la recuerdas? Del jardín de niños-le dije.

Si como olvidarla, hace tantos años-sonrio

Esta en mi clase de karate-le explique.

Fantastico-dijo y se fue.

Pero ya no solo estaba en mi clase de karate, también estaba en mi vida, mañana iríamos a buscar un departamento para mi papa, eso es algo que los novios y las novias hacen, o… que otras cosas hacen los novios y las novias?

El ascensor se abrió y apareció Ben

Alguien quiere que la lleven?-pregunto.

Si, en un momento-le dijo-entonces mañana a las 2:30? No?-me pregunto.

Si claro, hasta mañana –le dije.

Existen palabras mas hermosas en el diccionario que " te vere mañana"?

Era el plan perfecto, Rosalie diría que Bella estaba jugando en su casa de las 2:30 hasta la cena, es que Rosalie tenia una abuela que era literalmente sorda, no escucharía el teléfono si sonara; yo le diría a mi amigo Emmet que me ayudara, pero la única falla en mi plan es que no sabria como decirle que saldría con una chica , asi que nunca tuve esa conversación, pero sabia que se pasaría todo el día en Six Flaggs.

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Hey aquí de nuevo (: bueno el otro capitulo lo subiré hasta mañana por tengo un examen que uff solo espero no reprobar pero tranquilos después de esto seguirá igual subiré de 2 en 2.**

**Gracias a los que me agregaron en favoritos y a los que dejaron reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente fuimos a la estación del metro.

Yo pago- le dije sonriendo.

Ya dentro había un señor pidiendo limosna, Bella estaba callada.

Haz viajado alguna vez en metro, sin nadie que te acompañe?-le dije para romper el silencio.

La verdad no…no-me dijo.

Yo siempre lo hago, y es muy divertido-le dije.

No me atrevi a decirle que nunca estaba al sur de la calle 72, crei que debía ser guiada.

Greenwich Village podía haber estado pudo haber estado a mil km de distacia.

Creo que bajamos en 1 o 2 estaciones antes-le dije, paramos en una tienda de tatuajes.-no quieres subir?-le señale mi scooter.

Cabremos los 2?- me dijo.

Con los brazos de ella alrededor de mi, no había nada que no pudiera hacer, con la minima excepción de encontrar el apartamento que buscábamos.

Regresamos –le dije viendo otra vez el local de tatuajes.

Creo que deberíamos pedir ayuda-me dijo.

No creo que es por aquel callejón-le dije.

….Eres igual que todos los hombres de mi familia-me dijo sonriendo.

Es tu novia?-me pregunto un tipo, que estaba vendiendo cosas.

Que?-le dije.

Que si la chica es tu novia?-me dijo.

A si, si-le dije sonriendo.

Yo tenia una novia hace mucho tiempo, me rompió el corazón y me dejo en el piso sangrando-me dijo-ahora huye.

Que?-le dije nuevamente.

Que huyas hermano, has como el viento-y soplo.

Estábamos cerca-me dijo Bella-una manzana a la izquierda, y luego a la izquierda-me dijo.

Okay vamos-le dije y se subió de nuevo.

Cuando encontramos la casa, paramos-usted es Isaac?-le pregunto Bella a un Señor-soy Bella Swan, vinimos a ver el departamento-le dijo.

Se trata de una broma, o algo asi?-le pregunto.

No es para mi papa-le dije.

Y tu papa va a venir aquí?-nos pregunto el señor.

Solo si yo quiero-le dije.

Quiere ganar la comisión o no?-le pregunto Bella ya un poco molesta, y el señor asintió.

Nos va muy bien en una casa con padres divorciados, este lugar se rentara en un santiamén-nos dijo-tiene chimenea para leños-nos señalo el lugar.

Si ya lo vi-le dije.

No sabia lo que buscábamos, principalmente.

Es elegante, bonito-le dije.

Pero de algo estaba seguro-si-era la vista de copa de arboles mas romantica que he visto.

Regresamos a casa por la ciclopista junto al Hudson, 67 calles, la experiencia física mas dolorosa que he vivido, que casi ni sentí. Jamás me había sentido magníficamente maravilloso.

Este era el NY que siempre quería recordar, un lugar donde todo es posible, la ciudad de los sueños.

Que es esto?-me pregunto Bella.

Esto? No sabias que existía?-le pregunte, y negó- es el parque mas pequeño en NY, un comisionado murió y dejo su casa para que la convirtieran en parque-le dije.

Todos los del lado del Broadway casi no vienen por aquí- le dije- es lo genial del West End.

Vienes aquí con frecuencia?-me pregunto.

Oigan! Niños! Que están haciendo en mi parque!- ay no , no James Fischer, no ahora.

Es un parque publico-le dijo Bella.

Que esta haciendo! Provocándolo! No sabe que a las fieras se les debe calmar?

En este parque hay lugar para todos nosotros-le dije, eso ni yo me lo creía, un cinturón blanco y uno amarillo, enfrentando al Darth Vader de la escuela, nos haría papilla.

Te equivocaste de parque picneo-me dijo y me aventó-largo de mi parque!

En ese momento Bella le dio una patada en sus zonas nobles.

Están muertos!-dijo agarrando su pie, ahí fue cuando lo patee yo.

Entre Bella y yo lo estábamos pateando, era el momento adecuado para irnos.

Corre!-le dije a Bella.

Tira su bicicleta-me dijo.

Vámonos vámonos!-le dije.

James se paro corrió hasta su bicicleta y empezó a perseguirnos.

Ve mas rápido nos esta alcanzando!-me dijo Bella.

Alcanza el siga!-me dijo.

Agarrate!-le grite yo.

Logramos pasar y James se quedo del otro lado.

Seguíamos cansados por nuestro día de aventuras.

Bueno, buenas noches-me dijo.

Buenas noches-le dije.

Fue divertido-me dijo.

Si lo fue-le dije sonriendo.

Te asusta que pueda encontrarnos?-me pregunto.

Solo debo evitar ser visto el resto del verano, y que me cambien a una academia militar en otoño-le dije sonriendo.

Yo solo debo evitar ser vista una semana-me dijo-el domingo después de la boda, me ire a un campamento-me dijo.

Como? Por que tanto?-le pregunte.

Por seis semanas?-le dije estatico.

Podría haberme dicho que agonizaba.

Que padre-le dije.

Si –me dijo ella

Estábamos en un silencio muy incomodo.

Bien-dijo ella rompiéndolo-hasta mañana-me dijo.

Hasta luego-me despedi.

Y si va al campamento y no puedo besarla? Si eso va a pasar. En cada oportunidad que tengo sucede lo mismo. "Buenas noches" "Buenas noches" no voy a dejar que eso pase. La voy a besar antes de que suba a ese autobús para Maine.

Lo hare! Lo hare! Lo hare!

**¿Reviews?**

**Hola bueno Hjum se que les prometi 2 capitulos este día y si se podía 3 para reparar el de ayer, pero bueno hoy una personita me descompuso la computadora y hasta ahora solo voy a subir uno. Mañana tendre que subir 4 asi que digo mejor para ustedes mejor para mi.**

**Bueno …Adious (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Al llegar a mi casa habian muchas patrullas de policías estacionados, no sabia lo que pasaba.

Edward?-dijo Ben viéndome-es el, ya llego, si no te matan ellos lo hare yo-me dijo subiéndome al elevador.

Resulta que mi amigo Emmet, no fue a el parque de diversiones, se enfermo. Mi mama se encontró con su mama en el mercado y….. hablaron.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron mi mama estaba llorando.

Edward! No vuelvas a salir sin decirnos donde estabas comprendes? Nos diste un gran susto-me dijo.

Mi castigo : cero teléfono, cero televisión y no podría salir del departamento en 2 dias, era la primera vez que mis padres coincidían en mucho tiempo.

Quieres que llame a la madre de Bella?-me dijo.

No no hagas eso por favor!-le dije.

Crei … crei que ya entendías lo de las 9 manzanas, es la única forma en la que funcionara.

Pedi misericordia a la corte para pedir el permiso de ir a la clase de karate.

Hare todo lo que quieras, lavare platos todo el verano si eso es lo que quieres-le dije-prometo que lo hare.

No podía faltar a esa clase.

Hoy nos diste un gran susto-me dijo mi papa

Lo se, lo siento-le dije.

Y eso que significa?-me dijo.

Que no lo volveré a hacer-le dije.

Muy bien-medijo.

Pa?- le dije.

Si?-me dijo.

Te vas a marchar?-le pregunte.

Me vio sorprendido- con el tiempo si lo hare-me dijo.

Esque… yo… encontré un departamento para ti-le dije.

Que?-me dijo sorprendido.

Hoy lo que hice es buscar un departamento para ti-le dije.

Quieres que me vaya?-me pregunto triste.

No! Claro que no-le dije- es solo que creo que no podremos comenzar con nuestras vidas de nuevo hasta que todo marche mejor-le dije.

De donde sacas esas ideas tan geniales?-me dijo.

No se, llegan solas-le dije.

Y donde queda el departamento?-me pregunto.

En la calle Grove-le dije.

En Greenwich Village?-me dijo.

Si- le respondi sonriente.

Olvidalo-me dijo.

Por que?-le pregunte.

Queda muy lejos de ti, la única forma de alejarme es yendo a la universidad-me dijo

Okay- le dije sonriente.

Y que sucede con esa tal Bella?-me pregunto.

Bella? De que me hablas?-le dije

No nada..es que no estoy a costumbrado a ya sabes-me dijo.

Vamos juntos al karate-le dije-somos amigos y ya es mi sparring-le dije

A Okay-me dije-descansa

Yo ni la escogi-le dije.

Claro fantástico-me dijo y cerro la puerta.

Esa noche tuve un sueño.

Sali como de el elevador y estaban mis amigos jugando bascket, fui corriendo a ellos y nos pusimos a jugar pero de repente escuche mi nombre.

Edward... Edward-decia Bella-estoy aquí.

Mis amigos me decían cosas pero yo no los escuchaba, y me dividi en 2. Mi otro yo fue donde Bella.

Nos dejas! –le dije- nos dejas por una chica!

Corrió hasta ella y la abrazo.

Sigamos jugando les dije.

Y me eleve en el cielo con Bella.

Al día siguiente quería llegar temprano, para estar con ella, practicar con ella, oler su pelo.

Ese día las puertas del infierno se abrieron y Mike Newton salió de ellas.

Y vamos a cambiar de sparring, para que todos estén a su nivel-dijo el maestro-Mike y Bella juntos-vi como ella sonreía, mi mujer era arrancada de mis manos, vi lo que iba a pasar**…**

_Bella Swan aceptas casarte con Mike Newton como tu legitimo esposo?-dijo el padre_

_NOO! BELLA!-grite._

Y Edward tu nuevo sparring será Tayler Crowley-me dijo el maestro.

Este era mi nivel? Tayler Crowley? Ella estaba con Robert Pattinson y yo estoy con el niño mas sudoroso en Manhattan tiene bigote desde que iba en la guardería.

Todo lo que crei seguro me fue arrebatado en un minuto. Parecía que el karate ya no era lo mismo sin ella.

Y que te pareció la clase, te gusto?—le pregunte.

Me esta costando trabajo en movimiento del maite sukki-me dijo.

Si si a mi igual-le dije, no podía resistirlo necesitaba mas sufrimiento-y que tal con Mike Newton?-le dije.

Lo hace mucho mejor que yo, quiere que practiquemos juntos-me dijo.

Ah eso es estupendo-le dije-y tu crees que podremos vernos pronto?-le dije.

Pues hoy tengo violonchelo en la tarde asi que no-me dijo.

Violonchelo? No eran los sabados?-le dije.

Martes y sabados-me dijo

Cancela la clase de violonchelo,¿ no sabe que nuestros días están contados?

Que te parece si te llamo?-me dijo.

Me parece bien-le dije.

Bueno hasta luego-me dijo.

Eso es todo? Un simple te llamo? Ni si quiera un te llamare o un te gustaría que te llamara? Que es eso! Cuando?

En mi casa no había ningún mensaje.

Que opción tenia mas que volver a mi vida miserable, espera yo era feliz! Bueno era desdichado pero no sabia que tan desdichado era.

Estaba pateando el balón cuando se me fue la fuerza y le di a una familia.

Perdon! –le dije.

Donde tienes la cabeza hoy chico?-me pregunto mi papa.

Que?-le dije.

No tienes tu mente en el balón-me dijo-que fue eso?

No es mi cabeza, es que me lastime la rodilla en karate-le dije mintiendo.

Esque nosotros no fuiemos hechos para romper paredes-me dijo-ojos en el balón. Ahora PATEA!- me dijo.

Tenia razón yo era un atleta tenia que olvidarme de ella.

**¿reviews? **

**Hola mundo se que he tardado mucho y que no subi los capítulos que les prometi pero voy a subir de uno en uno, pero por favor dejen mas reviews por que todas sabemos que un escritor necesita que lo apoyen o no? Bueno CYA y cuídense. Gracias a las nuevas que me pusieron en favoritos y a las que me dejaron reviews (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba sentado jugando en mi casa cuando el teléfono sonó, voltee rápidamente y mi papa había contestado.

Si?-dijo espero y contesto otra vez-odio que la gente me llame para venderme cosas-no era para mi así que volví a voltear-si adiós-y colgó. El teléfono volvió a sonar y no voltee.

Si?-dijo mi papa-Edward es una chica-me dijo, ahora si que estaba feliz, me pare y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto agarre el teléfono y cerre.

Ya conteste-grite-hola-le dije a Bella.

Te dije que llamaría-me dijo a través del teléfono.

En cerio? No me acordaba- le dije. Ese soy yo hábil bajo presión, a ojala pudiera controlar los latidos de mi corazón, los alcanzaría a escuchar?

Que harás mañana en la noche?-me pregunto.

Mañana por la noche?-le pregunte.

Si es verano no hay que ir a la escuela o algo asi-me dijo.

No tengo nada que hacer-le respondí

Es que mis papas tienen un boleto extra para ver al mejor cantante de NY-me dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo-quieres ir?-me pregunto.

Yo y tus padres?-le pregunte un poco nervioso.

Y con migo también claro, mi mama me dijo que podía invitar al que yo quiera, entonces vas?-me dijo.

Claro-le respondí.

Excelente-me dijo y colgó.

Me llamo, me dijo que llamaría y llamo, era un amor correspondido.

**(al día siguiente)**

Al día siguiente, me bañe, peine lo mejor que pude, y me arregle con un traje para noche._ Cuando me veas vas a caer _pensé.

Estaba saliendo de arreglarme cuando me tope con mi mama.

Te ves muy bien tigre-me dijo.

Sobre todo el cabello-me dijo mi papa-me preocupe, me vi en el espejo y me lo arregle un poco más-despéinate-me dijo sonriendo y me despeino un poco y yo le ayude.

No aceptes todos sus comentarios romanticos-me dijo mi mama-asi te ves bien-me dijo sonriendo.

Yo voy a esperar alla abajo-les dije.

No quieres que bajemos a saludar a sus padres?-me dijo mi mama.

No-le dije.

Oye me dijeron que te iban a traer a las 11 pm si te vas a tardar un poco mas me llamas-me dijo.

Claro no te preocupes-le dije yo.

Cerré la puerta y lo ultimo que escuche fue " nuestro hijo esta creciendo" de parte de mi papa y un "cierto" de mi mama.

Subi en el elevador y me estaba esperando Ben.

Una noche importante?-me pregunto viendo mi traje.

Solo tendre una cita con una chica, nada importante-le dije.

La chica que vino el otro día?-me pregunto-es bonita-me dijo.

Ella precisamente-le respondi

Si que es linda la chica que vino-me dijo sonriéndome-bueno señor Edward llegamos-me dijo.

Baje y me fui hasta la entrada de mi edificio, espere unos 5 segundos cuando vi un taxi acercándose, y estaban los señores Swan allí adentro.

Hola Edward gusto en verte-me dijo su papa.

Igualmente-le respondi con una sonrisa

Gracias por acompañarnos-me dijo sonriendo y subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

Hola señora Swan-dije entrando.

Hola Edward como estas?-me pregnto sonriendo.

Bien gracias-le respondi.

En el trayecto del camino me la pase hablando con Bella y con sus papas, mas o menos en 10 mtos llegamos al restaurante donde seria la función.

Nos pusieron en una mesa y estuvimos un rato platicando.

Y Charlie me trajo aquí en nuestra tercera cita-me dijo Renné

Tuvimos que estar ahí parados junto al bar por que no nos alcanzaba para una mesa-dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Y desde entonces no hay vulta atrás-dijo la señora Swan viendo a Charlie.

De repente las luces bajaron un poco y se escuho música del escenario.

No hay nadie igual que Loston Harris este chico es NY-me dijo el señor Swan.

No entendí muy bien la canción solo decía que se trataba de un chico y una chica que estaban enamorados y el solo pensaba en tomar la mano de la chica.

Voltee un momento para abajo y vi la mano de Bella, no se de donde saque el valor, si mi refresco tenia algo o tal vez fue la voz de Loston Harris el mejor cantante de NY, pero la relación tenia que dar otro paso o Bella y yo seriamos amigos de Karate para siempre. De un momento estaban entrelazadas la mano de Bella y la mia, me sentía realmente feliz.

No sabia que la palma de mi mano era capaz de reproducir tanto sudor, pero estaba decidido a sostenerle la mano todo el tiempo posible. En ese momento Bella aparto su mano de la mia para limpiársela, que era eso? No le gustaba? Acaso estaba asqueada de mi? Iba muy rápido? Aparte mi mano un poco derrotado y triste pero Bella volvió a buscar la mia y la entrelazo nuevamente, todas esas cursis canciones sobre el amor finalmente las entendí.

Cuando termino la función salimos y nos subimos en el primer taxi que vimos el trayecto fui igual que primero pura charla. Paramos y nos bajamos.

Olvide la segunda parada vamos a caminar desde aquí-le dijo el señor Swan al taxista-gracias-dijo y pago.

En lo que ustedes se despiden Charlie y yo vamos a comprar leche para el desayuno de mañana-dijo y se fue caminando.

Buenas noches señores Swan-les grite.

Gracias por venir-me dijo la señora Swan.

Gracias a ustedes-le respondi.

Tus padres son geniales-le dije sinceramente y sonriendo.

Me dicen que los voy a odiar en unos años-me dijo.

Tu crees?-le pregunte yo.

Probablemente-me dijo-si la gente lo dice-finalizo.

Este es el momento, yo lo se, ella lo sabe, hasta sus padres lo sabes, que me impide besarla? Acaso le tengo miedo a los piojos?

La boda será este fin de semana-me dijo.

O si claro, se me había olvidado-le dije.

Quisiera que vinieras-me dijo-esque va a ser tan aburrido.

Si me gustaría verte desfilando con las flores-le dije sonriente.

Parte de mi sabe que voy a trop…-no la deje terminar por que la bese y me separe rápidamente, ella se quedo callada. Lo hice bien? Ella se toco los labios, no se no tengo ningún punto de referencia, ahora yo me toque los labios, me habre acercado mucho?

Yo me tengo que ir-me dijo nerviosamente.

Si-le dije-descansa.

Buenas noches-me dijo y se fue.

Me volvi a tocar mis labio y sonreí, después entre al edificio.

Como estuvo tu noche pequeño Romeo?-me pregunto Ben.

Estuvo excelente, grandiosa, si eso creo-le dije y subi.

Cuando estuve en mi cama me puse a pensar, pero en realidad no tenia idea se repetía ese momento una y otra vez en mi mente, fue muy rápido? Muy fuerte? Muy asqueroso? Abra querido que la besara? _ Tengo que irme…tengo que irme… tengo que irme… _la abre espantado? Esa nueva sensación en mi estomago la enfermedad del amor, Sali corriendo directamente al baño a vomitar, tal vez estos son los piojos.

Al día siguiente era un desastre, me prometi no llamarla, bueno llame pero colgué, por que sabria que la veria en la clase de karate.

Llegue a la clase 10 mtos antes, cuando entre se encontraba Mike ahí.

Hola-me saludo.

Hola-respondi.

Bien, yo sabia por que estaba aquí, pero por que estaba el?, teníamos que arreglas las cosas aquí y ahora_._

_Newton-le grite._

_Me gire y di dando vueltas para atrás hasta estar 1 paso cerca de el me voltee nuevamente y nuestros brazos se unieron, le hice una seña de pelea, y el fue el primero en atacar, pero fui mas rápido y le di unos cuantos golpes en el estomago, trato de darme en mi cabeza, pero me agache y le di en el pecho, se recupero y cuando estaba a punto de golpearme, salte por los aires y le di una patada en la cual salió volando, y pego con el cristal, yo resultaba el ganador._

Si la vida fuera tan sencilla.

Las 3:09, no va a venir, ni siquiera quiere verme, me odia.

Sus puños tienen que ser martillos-dijo el maestro.

Como estaba algo desorientado voltee a la puerta y ahí estaba, ella me ama por eso vino, me ama.

Perdón por llegar tarde, me atrasé un poco-dijo

Gracias por su presencia-dijo el maestro.

Voltee y le sonreí, ella me sonrió pero volteo a otra parte, que era eso? Fue una sonrisa? O esta enojada conmigo? Por que estaría enojada conmigo solo la bese? Por que la bese? En que estaba pensaba?

Hay pocas cosas mas dolorosas que ver a la mujer que amas luchando con otro hombre…saben que retiro lo dicho no hay nada mas doloroso.

_La respuesta esta dentro de ti Edward tu y solo tu, debes de encontras la fuerza, la determinacio-_ me dijo Mike Chat.

De repente saque toda mis fuerzas y tire a Tyler al piso; pobre Tayler Crowley era el daño de este romance.

Estábamos sentados en un círculo viendo lo que hacia el maestro, estaba viendo lo que hacia Bella, me vio y sonrió, me quiere, ve otro lado, no me quiere, me ve, me quiere,no sonríe, no me quiere. A las 3:51 pm estaba completamente loco.

Quien quiere ser cinturón amarillo?-pregunto el maestro.

YO!-grite y todos voltearon a verme.

O señor Edward el momento de la verdad se aproxima-me dijo, bueno quizás me entusiasme demasiado, pero era la única forma de recuperarla. Afortunadamente tenia al maestro de maestros en mi esquina.

Estaba peleando bastante bien.

Ahora veamos tu maete zuki-me dijo el maestro

De un momento a otro ya estaba tirado en el suelo.

Muy bien, bien-me dijo sonriendo-a hora solo te falta romper la tabla.

_Excelente Edward excelente-_me dijo Mike Chat.

Ahora rompe la madera-me dijo el maestro, ahora lo que se interponía entre mi amada y yo era un pedazo de madera de 1,25 m de espesor.

_Se la table Edward, se la tabla_-me decía Mike

En ese momento yo era la tabla. Agarre mi brazo y le di con todas mis fuerzas a la madera, pero no resulto lo que esperaba, me tire en el piso.

Ah! Me duele ah! Ah!-gritaba y chillaba-mami donde esta mi mami!

Llego un momento en que todo se volvió negro y lo único que escuche al ultimo fue un Edward de Bella.

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Hola mundo bueno aquí de nuevo a las 10 de la noche … em bueno demasiado tarde lo se pero al menos prometi subirles el cap, pasado mañana tendrán el otro y tratare de actualizar mas pronto. Bueno besos y pasense por mis otras historias. CYA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Al despertar estaba con un brazo roto, haciéndome una radiografia y muy enojado conmigo mismo, como no había podido romper la tabla, había llorado como niña y no sucedió nada con Bella.

En el cuarto de la radiografia estaba una doctora que estaba viendo algo en su papeleo, mi maestro de karate y ya había llegado mi papa mandándome un hola desde la ventana.

Cuando Sali ya tenia mi yeso puesto y estaba junto a mi papa platicando.

Creo que es el fin del karate no?-me dijo pacíficamente

Lo se soy un pateador-le dije un poco enojado.

Si te esfuerzas puedes lograr lo que sea-me dijo dándome ánimos que no me sirvieron de nada.

Ya da igual-le dije cabizbajo, en ese momento llego mi mama.

En cuanto oí el mensaje vine, que sucedio?-me pregunto procupada.

Exagero para conseguir el cinturón amarillo-le dijo mi papa.

Parece que compraremos helado camino a casa-me dijo tratándome de dar animos igual que mi papa.

No gracias-le dije, mis papas se dieron una mirada de no sabiendo que pasaba con mi vida, y nos fuimos después en taxi.

En el camino me puse a pensar, que esto era todo! Era el fin de Bella y para mi? Solo 2 semanas?

Llegando a mi casa solo sabia que no la iba a llamar, eso es para los débiles. Y estando en mi habitación esa noche decidí que no iba a ser débil. De repente sono el teléfono y conteste, _idiota._

Hola,señora Cullen?-Oh! Era ella!

No habla Edward!-le conteste rápida y felizmente, que importa si me confundía con mi mama! Era ella!

Hola?-RAYOS! Contesto mi mama en la otra línea

Ya conteste mama cuelga-le dije rápido.

Quien es?-me pregunto.

Ya! Cuelga!-le dije desesperándome.

Okay-dijo y colgó.

Hola, como esta tu mano?-me pregunto.

La mano? Bien ya casi ni me duele-le dije como si nada.

Me quede preocupada cuando te desmayaste-me dijo, wow! Se preocupo por mi, y RAYOS! Quede mal.

Si bueno me desmaye como un segundo-le dije para cambiar de tema.

Y de que color es tu yeso?-me pregunto.

Blanco era la mejor opción-dije sonriente

Mi primito traia uno de Hulk-me dijo.

Si tambie lo tenían pero, NO ME GUSTA HULK-dije en broma, no era mometo para charlar, había que poner las cartas sobre la mesa,usar la lianea del telegono para decifrar el corazón de esta mujer.

Cuando podemos juntarnos?-le pregunte, YA QUERIA VERLA!

Tengo un fin de semana muy ajetreado-me dijo

Si?-le pregunte para saber mas. Es jueves, el domingo se va de campamento, que importa si esta muy ocupada?

El viernes tengo ensayo, boda el sábado y domingo el campamento-me dijo como si nada!

Si claro, por supuesto-lo dije enfadado, y donde esta ese_ "puedes venir a la boda"? _Donde esa Bella? La Bella que me amaba? No esta extraña con fines de semana ajetreados!

Va a ir a la boda tu nuevo compañero de karate?-le dije ya verdaderamente molesto

Quien, Mike?-me pregunto

Asi lo llamas! Lo vas a llamar despeus de que cuelgues?-le pregunte muy fuerte por teléfono

De que hablas!-me pregunto

Hablo de tu y Mike sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!-se lo dije fuerte y claro para que me entendiera-primero viene el amor, después el matrimonio, luego tu y Mike con un bebe!

Estas diciendo, estupideces!, sabes?

Por que no tienes tiempo!-dije llendo directo al punto

Lo siento Edward ni si quiera he empezado a empacar-me dijo como si nada Y ESTA SUCEDIENDO TODO!

Sabes que?-le pregunte-TE ODIO!-se lo grite por teléfono

Que!-me pregunto alarmada

Te odio, ni siquiera te importa te odio!-le grite otra vez por teléfono.

Pues yo también te odio!-me grito

Pues yo te odio mas!-le grite

Como puedes ser tan malo! Te odio!-me grito y colgó, tire el teléfono y en ese momento me di cuenta que fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Dios me puse a llorar como tarado gritando Bella a los 4 vientos.

Ah! Bella-grite patalee y nada servia para calmar este dolor. Era el dolor que no tenia nombre.

Por que tuvo que entrar Bella Swan en mi vida! Por que! Por que! Por que!

Estaba sentado junto a mi mama y ella me hablaba pero yo no la escuchaba.

Quizas no todo deba durar para siempre-me decía mientras me abrazaba y me besaba-ciertas cosas son como como los mensajes de humo o palabras hermosas escritas en el cielo un segundo..no crees?-me dijo me dolio tanto oír eso que volvi a llorar en su pecho-hay cariño.

Mami!- le decía llorando y sollozando.

Lo se, el amor apesta-me dijo.

Si-le respondi llorando.

Estaba sentado en mi ventana después de llorar toda una noche, y estaba mirando por la ventana, y, mirenalas ratas enjauladas todas sufriendo por amor, ya no quería saber de eso, no voy a ser como ellos. Tontos.

Iba a salir a dar una vuelta y estaba hablando con mi amigo del ascenson Ben

Recuerdo a mi primera novia, la conoci en las costas de New Jersey, ella era de Filadelfia y yo de Brooklin, sabíamos que lo nuestro no iba a durar-lo dijo con cierta nostalgia pero dando de darme apoyo….QUE NO SERVIA SOLO ME PONIA PEOR!

Ben ahora no, no estoy de humor-le dije cortante, se que fui duro pero es la verdad.

Paramos en el piso tres y entro la tal Angela de la que Ben me había hablado

Hey, mur morgun-le dijo Ben creo que en zueco

Mu morgun-le respondió Angela sonriente, lo que me faltaba MAS AMOR, pero al menos Ben la tiene a ella.

Fui a dar una vuelta por el parque Riverside y Central Park, cuando la vi a ella saliendo de su apartamento felizmente con su familia. Es asombrozo lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, apenas ayer crei amarla, y ahora no me importa el lo absoluto.

A la mañana siguiente del sábado paso algo asombroso, el sol volvió a salir.

La vida es mucho mas que Bella, tenia a mi familia, mi salud, mi carrera de pateador, no había espacio para una mujer en mi vida.

Estaba entrenando cuando mi papa me dijo de repente.

Quieres un helado hijo?-me pregunto

Esta bien-le respondi.

Estábamos sentados en una banca comiendo helado cuando le pregunte a mi papa.

Que pasa con las chicas? Digo, por que son asi?-le dije sin entender

Mi papa me vio por unos segundos y me respondió –Hablas con la persona equivocada-me dijo sinceramente

Por que el amor tiene que acabar?-le dije me vio unos segundos mas y se puso recto.

Dejame decirte algo sobre tu mama y yo campeón, hace mucho tiempo tu mama y yo nos amábamos mucho, pero conforme paso el tiempo se juntaron muchas cosas, detalles pequeños, cosas estúpidas que no nos dijimos, y todas esas cosas que no se dijeron se acumularon como cajas en la bodega, y después de años hubo tantas cosas sin decirse que ya no nos decíamos nada-me dijo sincerándose conmigo

Pero no entiendo por que no las dijiste?-le pregunte sin comprender

Vio al horizonte y me dijo viéndome a los ojos – No lo se hijo, quisiera haberlo hecho-me dijo viendo para otro lado.

Que estaba haciendo? No iba encontrar cosuelo aquí, digo mi papa tiene bunas intenciones. De repente se paro y dijo.

Que tal si vamos por unos hot-dogs, ahoguemos nuestras penas en carne enbutida y nitratos-me dijo sonriente

No estoy bie, solo estare aquí un rato-le dije descidido

Bueno te vere en la casa-me dijo despidiéndose-y hoy patéaste bien, con la trayectoria que llevas podrías llegar hasta la luna o tener un gran diez-me dijo sonriente y y se fue.

Gracias, me sentí bien-le dije sinceramente.

Que bien nos vemos en casa-me dijo despidiéndose.

A millones de kilómetros de distancia la chica que ame recorría su camino, y yo tenia que continuar con el mio.

Voltee hacia la cartelera de teatros y decía TE AMO BELLA, bueno titulo… esperen un momento que? Voltee otra ves y decía Dido, estoy alusinando cosas. Me pare y estaba por la calle y un camión decía LO SIENTO BELLA, pero que le pasa al mundo ahora, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TE ODIO, JAMAS PODRIA ODIARTE! Estaba escrito en una pared, no podía escapar de ellos, toda las cosas que no había dicho, BESAME OTRA VES, NO TE VALLAS AL CAMPAMENTO, me estaba ahogando en ellas, TE AMO, ISABELLA SWAN, en un letrero, después de eso supe lo que tenia que hacer. Ir hacia Bella.

_El amor no se forma con palabras pequeñas y ridículas, el amor se forma con grandes gestos. El amor no lo forman los aviones sobre los estadios, propuestas de amor en pantallas, y enormes palabras en el cielo, el amor es correr ese kilometro adicional aunque duela, dejando salir lo que se siente. El amor es encontrar ese valor dentro de ti que no sabias que existía. _

Corri con todas mis fuerzas hasta la casa del lado donde se estaba haciendo la boda y aun estaba allí, estaba una canción para los recién casados y gente bailando, pero ella estaba sentada y aburrida pensando en algo, y se veía hermosa, yo la veía pero ella no a mi, cuando volteo sus ojos y me vio, estaba sorprendida, se acerco a mi como yo a ella. Estábamos juntos cuando me dijo.

Que haces aquí?-me pregunto

Te iras al campamento-le dije tristemente-tenia que despedirme.

Pero crei que me odiabas-me dijo triste y un poco enojada

No es cierto, menti-le dije. No iba a ser como mi papa, no iba a dejar que las cosas que no se dicen me asfixiaran.

Bella…yo te amo-le dije con la cara en alto y firme.

Tu que?-me dijo sorprendida

Lo siento, puedo sentirlo, yo he amado como nadie mas ha amado, TE AMO-le dijo feliz por sacarlo-TE AMO, TE AMO, YO TE AMO!- no es eso dejar que lo que esta dentro salga? Y salga y salga?

Te gustaría amarme también?-le pregunte

No soy lo que creo Edward, solo tengo once años, no creo estar lista para enamorarme-me dijo sinceramente

PUES YO NO ESTOY LISTO PERO IGUAL ME ENAMORÉ!-pero no era tan fácil, creo que el amor jamás lo es.

Quizá estaba equivocada quizás las chicas no maduramos tan rápido-me dijo cabizbaja

Lo hacen claro que lo hacen, lo dijiste en el parque! Maduramos al mismo tiempo-le dije firmemente

Yo no se que siginifica ser maduro, pero me alegra mucho que vinieras-me idjo sonriéndome-quieres bailar Edward?-me pregunto

Bailar? Claro que si-le dije sonriendo. Al abrazar a Bella Swam con todo mi amor, ambos supimos la verdad, ella se iria al campamento y mas tarde a una escuela privada, ella y yo cursaríamos caminos diferente, 2 barcos que se cruzaron en la inmensa neblina.

Es como les he dicho, lo que se sabia al iniciarse en este enredo, _EL AMOR SE ACABA._

Llegue al acensor de mi edificio y Ben me recibió muy alegre

Hola señor Edward, como te va?-me dijo sonriente

Hola Ben-le dije cabizbajo. Ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando alguien grito ESPERE UN MOMENTO! Ben abrió sonriente la puerta, pero se le apago la sonrisa al ver que era Angela con otro muchacho.

Lo cierto esque llegamos solos al mundo, y nos vamos exactamente igual.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	10. Chapter 10Final

**Escuchen la cancion In My Life de The Beatles solo para este cap (:**

Ya llegue-dije entrando a mi casa, no me contestaron asi que fui a la cocina para beber algo, agarre un jugo de naranja y me lo servi en un vaso, pero extrañamente no tenia etiqueta de CARLISLE O ESME, y de repente escuche unas risas, camine por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de mi mama, y abri lentamente la puerta, pero quienes eran estos? Riéndose en la cama de mi mama, solo los había visto en fotos.

Hola?-dije- em esta bien todo?-les pregunte

Si-dijo mi mama riéndose-solo estábamos recordando la luna de miel, fue horrible! Todo lo que podía salir mal-dijo terminadose riendo

Fue un desastre, una tormenta tropical, perdieron nuestras maletas y estabas enferma-dijo mi papa a mi mama

Como olvidarlo-dijo mi mama un poco nostálgica-quieren comer¡ pero que tarde con razón-dijo viéndonos.

Quieres salir a comer?-le pregunto mi papa a mi mama

Los tres?-dije sonriente

Si los tres-contesto mi mama

Al restaruante de la esquina esta bien?-me pregunto mi papa

Si al restaurante de la esquina-le dije

Bueno vamos por nuestros abrigos que esta haciendo frio-dijo mi mama

Mi papa se paro de la cama y me dijo –Saque algunas cajas de la bodega campeón-me dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Estabamos en el restaurante comiendo y recordando viejos tiempos, riendo y bromeando. Y bueno...

_Querían una historia de amor en Nueva Yor? Aquí tienen una . Les adverti que no seria bello. El amor es una cosa terrible y fea, practicado por tontos. Te romperá el corazón y te dejara sangrando, y que vas a recibir al final? Nada solo unos recuerdos increíbles que jamás podras olvidar. La verdad esque habrá otras chicas alla afuera…eso espero. _

_Pero jamás tendre otro amor, ese siempre será Bella._

**¿REVIEWS? **

**Hola volvi luego de casi 3 meses no? Bue no quería dejar la historia incompleta pero bueno me tarde por muchas razones primera: estaba en vacaciones y bueno me fui a Cancún y no me dejaron usar para nada la compu, segunda: falta de inspiración(ya saben los que escriban que sin eso no se puede), tercera: mi Word era versión prueba asi que me fregué y hasta ahurita tengo ¬¬! cuarta: regrese a la escuela y no empeze muy bien este año chicas/os me pelee con gente maestros tarea ya saben creo que algunos me entenderán y pues QUIERO VACACIONES YA! Haha pero me esperare ): bueno pues solo les quiero decir que con el capitulo anterior y este llore como MAGDALENA por que tiene que ver mucho conmigo osea ahurita tengo problemas con el amor etc etc :l solo les puedo decir que tratare de hacer las cosas bien y para las que tengan dolor de amor TODO SE SOLUCIONA SIEMPRE! No importa cuanto tarde después de la tormenta todo es mejor. Bueno este es el final de la historia chicas y no habrá epilogo. Asi que espero que les haya gustado la historia y las que quieran me lean en las nuevas y otras (= gracias por esperar! Las amo y los haha. Hasta Pronto.**


End file.
